Love Don't Come Easy
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: How long are you going to chase me Potter' An irritated Lily asked. 'As long as it takes.' James replied. 'Takes for what' James looked into her eyes, 'For you to see that I'm in love with you.'


**Title: **Love Don't Come Easy

**Summary: **"How long are you going to chase me Potter?" An irritated Lily asked. "As long as it takes." James replied. "Takes for what?" James looked into her eyes, "For you to see that I'm in love with you."

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing.

**Author: **Zepplin Girl

**CHAPTER 1-**

"Oh come on! Please?"Emily begged her best friend.

"No!" Lily yelled back.

"It's just a train ride." Her twin Avery replied. (Girl twin)

"No!" Lily said. She saw their puppy dog eyes and said, "Fine. But you owe me."

Lily Evans, Emily and Avery Scott moved towards a certain group of boys. Emily "accidentally" pushed Avery into one in particular. Standing at 6 feet he had long brown hair and gray eyes.

Emily pushed her a bit harder that she meant to, making her not bump into him yet making her tumble on top of him. Avery turned red and muttered a "sorry" and got up.

The boy got up and brushed himself off and said, "Yeah that's okay." He then looked at her. He smiled a smile that made the girl's hearts melt. "Yeah. It's definitely okay." He looked her up and down.

She raised her eyebrows and said, "By looking at you, I'm sure it was a mistake. I meant to bump into someone else." She left.

Meeting Lily and Emily about 2 meters away she said, "Let's just get on the train."

"There are no empty ones left." Emily said.

As if on cue, a boy opened the door. Leaning against the frame he said, "Wanna come in?" He flashed a smile.

Avery spotted him and said, "No way in hell Black."

He smiled. Another boy came to the door and said, "Why can't we all just get along?" He spotted Lily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why can't your head deflate? Or better yet, why can't you not be a prat?" Lily shot back. James looked a bit hurt and Sirius was amused. "We can't always get what we want." The three girls walked off.

Sirius snickered and sat back down while James stood there astounded.

"Oh come on Prongs. There are a hundred other girls out there. It's Lily Evans! She's not that popular." Sirius said.

"Have you seen her? She's hot. She won't be the only ones getting fan mail this year." Remus said.

"Watch it Remus. She's mine." James said giving him a death glare.

Remus chuckled and said, "Hardly."

The girls were still searching for a compartment. Boys poked their heads out of the doors, whistling at Lily. "Lily, now we all can have fan mail this year!"

"I LOVE YOU AVERY!" A boy yelled. Avery smiled and sighed. "It's so nice to be back."

"Hey Emily? Wannasit inhere?" A boy said.

"Never knew how much I love this place." Emily said. "Well Lily…a lot of the boys are after you."

Lily rolled her eyes and opened a door. "Let's just sit in here. Oh, it's empty." The girls piled in and sat down, taking up every seat. They were just getting comfortable when 4 boys walked in.

"Did I say you could come in Black?" Avery said.

"Actually this is out compartment." He said sitting on her.

"Well you weren't here. So it's ours now." Emily said. "You can leave. Door's that way." She pointed.

As Avery tried to wrestle Sirius off of her James said, "You should feel honored that we are inviting you to sit with us."

"Really? I heard no invitation." Lily said. She sighed and got up. She knew James liked her she said, "Guess I'll leave."

"Oh dear Lily-flower please stay." Remus said sarcastically.

She smiled. "I suppose so."

Avery had unsuccessfully gotten Sirius off her. "There isn't room for all of us." She pointed out.

"Don't worry Av, you're welcome to sit on me." He said.

"Well what difference would it make? You're already sitting on me." She said. "And don't call me Av."

He said aloud, "Or we could-" Sirius finished the rest by whispering in her ear.

She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked and said, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He said.

She smiled "No." And went back to a serious face. "Now really can you get off me?"

Sirius stood up and offered her his hand, which she ignored and got up. Sirius sat right back down.

"Now where am I going to sit?" She said. Sirius smiled. Everyone chuckled. She groaned and reluctantly sat down.

After the feast everyone went to their respected dormitories.

"Can you believe that Sirius Black?" Avery yelled.

"Well at least he won't kill any guy you look at. Potter is at any guys throat if they so much as look at me." Lily stated.

Emily gave a laughed. "So, Av got any guy on your mind for this week?"

Lily gave her a look. "This week?"

"Yup. I'm going for a one week thing." Avery said happily.

"You know who you sound like?" Emily said. She gave a smile and said, "Sirius Black."

"DON'T EVER SAY HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Avery screamed and threw a pillow at her.

"You lot are crazy. Good night." Lily said and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Sirius sat himself down next to Lily. While Remus promptly sat down across from Emily. Avery who sat next to Lily was looking at James Potter who was surrounded by girls.

"Hey Evans, switch seats with me?" Sirius asked.

"Why Black?" She said.

"Call me Sirius. Because if you haven't noticed your friend Ms. Scott is hot." Sirius said.

Lily looked at Avery who had been telling Lily to say no. Lily smiled mischievously and turned to Sirius. "Why not?"

While Avery was getting harassed by Sirius, Remus was talking to Lily. "Hey Evans. Dare you to go in the middle of all those girls and talk to James."

Lily shook her head. "No way in hell Lupin."

Emily laughed. "Is this Lily backing out of a dare?" She asked.

Avery and Sirius stopped arguing and turned to Lily. Avery said, "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day."

"You have to Lily." Sirius said.

"Sense what can you call her Lily?" Remus asked offended.

"Because I'm clearly hotter than you." Sirius said.

"No I don't." Lily said.

"Mooney wanna tell her what'll happen if she doesn't?" Sirius said.

Remus laughed evilly and Lily gave in. "Fine." She got up and walked over to where James was sitting.

-----

**Cliffy! Hope that was a long enough chapter for you. Well do you like it? REVIEW!**

**Kelsey**


End file.
